


Hiccup

by ellacj



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, My First Work in This Fandom, very brief laura/carmilla moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's had a lot of "first kisses", but never one like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have 1000 words of me trying to figure out how to write my latest otp. If all goes well, I'll have a multi-chap work up of these two very important losers very soon!!

First kisses can say a lot.

Laura’s first kiss ever took place in the seventh grade in her best friend’s basement during a game of spin the bottle. Elise had stolen an empty beer bottle from her recycling bin outside and brought it down to her group of about ten friends at her birthday sleepover.

“But we’re all girls!” a few of them protested.

Laura frowned. She didn’t see why it was an issue; surely kissing a girl was just the same as kissing a boy (She realized later in life that she couldn’t be more wrong)? Elise ignored these girls and laid the bottle on its side in the middle of the circle, giving it a twirl.

After a few girls had their turn, Riley spun the bottle, and it slowed to a stop pointing directly at Laura. She didn’t even have time to form a thought before Riley’s lips were touching hers for the briefest of seconds. Even still, it’s enough to make Laura’s head spin.

The next day she realized she was gay.

 

Laura’s first kiss with the girl who broke her heart was her sophomore year of high school in the back row of a movie theater. Emma would soon become the first girl Laura ever loved, and the first one to hurt her so badly she thought she never would again, but at the time Laura didn’t know it. All she knew was that she was on her first date with a cute girl and she was hoping to kiss her tonight.

It happened during a slow part of the movie, when Laura turned her head and found luminescent blue eyes staring back at her.

“Sorry,” Emma said with a blush, ducking her head. “It’s just… you’re really pretty, you know?”

Laura smiled and took Emma’s hand. “You’re really pretty too.” Emma kissed her briefly, and Laura brought her free hand to her cheek to hold her there. They didn’t move much for the rest of the movie.

A year later, Laura found Emma kissing a cheerleader in her car.

 

Laura’s first kiss after Emma happens nearly two years afterward. Ever since she found her in that car, Laura’s shut herself out to everyone around her, not wanting to get hurt again. She’s not sure what’s different about this one.

Maybe it’s the fact that she’s a vampire.

Carmilla gently strokes her hair, her gaze alternating between Laura’s eyes and her lips. “You look beautiful in the moonlight,” she says, her voice husky. “I don’t know what it is about you, but…”

Laura’s not sure how to describe what kissing Carmilla is like.

It’s like… it’s like being high, it’s like being on fire, it’s like being terrified but in the most beautiful of ways and there’s whispers that both of them can hear but neither of them speak with everything they do, every time Carmilla pulls her flush against her body, every twist of Laura’s fingers in Carmilla’s hair, and her skin burns in every place where Carmilla is touching it and when they finally break apart her head is spinning. “Whoa,” Laura sighs, reaching for her bed to steady herself.

Carmilla smiles, and if it weren’t for her smeared lipstick and disheveled hair Laura would think she was completely unaffected by the kiss. “You’re not half bad at that.”

“I’ve had more practice than you think.”

 

Laura’s first kiss with the person she thinks she might want to kiss forever is better than any kiss she’s ever experienced.

Danny reaches forward, gently moving a strand of hair from one side of Laura’s face to the other, her hand lingering there, just short of cupping her cheek.

“Something in my teeth?” Laura giggles nervously. She can feel her face burning red; it’s only a matter of time before Danny notices her blush.

“No, you just… you look really nice today.”

Laura smiles. “You too.”

With all the urgency of a snail on vacation, Danny leans forward, eyes flitting down to Laura’s lips and back up to her eyes as though asking a question. When finally their noses touch and their lips are a hair’s breadth from touching, Laura does something to ruin the moment.

She hiccups.

The noise escapes her throat against her every will, and she jumps back and claps a hand over her mouth as Danny throws her head back in laughter.

“The hell was that, Hollis?”

“I always hiccup when I get nervous,” Laura says, voice muffled around her hand. Another hiccup echoes throughout the dorm room. “Gah, I ruined it, didn’t I?”

Danny smirks and pulls Laura close again, gently removing her hand from her mouth and kissing her. And holy _crap_ , why didn’t they do this sooner? Kissing Danny awakens something in her that’s been dormant ever since Emma. And if she’s not mistaken, the feeling is ten times stronger now than it is then. It’s soft and sweet and they don’t let it be anything other than chaste.

Laura feels a sense of loss when Danny pulls away and cold air rushes over her lips. “Hey,” she says breathlessly.

Danny grins. “Hi.”

Everything is quiet for a moment, but before too long a loud noise erupts in the room and Danny laughs heartily at what’s quickly becoming her favorite sound.

Laura watches Danny, and she decides she quite likes the way her head is thrown back in laughter and her hands are clutched tightly over her stomach. And then those hands are reaching out and enveloping within them hands that are half their size, and they’re both standing up.

“I should get going,” Danny sighs, hysterics finally subsiding. “I’ve got practice and stuff to do for the Lit professor and I need to sleep somewhere in there, too.” She leans down, and Laura stands on her tiptoes, and their goodbye kiss is just as amazing as their first one. With a sheepish wave over her shoulder, Danny walks out of the room and closes the door.

Laura hiccups.


End file.
